Futago (Twin)
by FatalBlood
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi are twins. Akashi used to be so close but lately he seems to be acting a bit weird. He became too overprotective and this bothers Kuroko a lot. Note: More towards brotherly relationship. Written for OTP Battle by basketballpoetsociety.
1. Protective

The practice went longer than he thought. Usually he'll walk home with his bestfriend, Ogiwara but today he went back alone. He stopped at a nearby Maji burger and ordered his usual treats, vanilla milkshake.

"The usual order, sir?" asked the girl at the counter.

Kuroko nodded his head in agreement. He's a frequent customer there and usually the same girl will tend to him. He supposed that girl worked the same shift every time. He remembered the first time he came to the girl and asked for his favourite. The girl didn't response until he actually raised a bit of his voice and startled her.

"Here you go. Would that be all, sir?" the usual standard reply from a fast-food restaurant worker.

He looked at the amount and took out his cash, handing it to the girl. "Just vanilla shake" he replied.

"Thank you and come again"

Kuroko walked out of the premise and walked to the nearest station to catch up the train. If Ogiwara was there, they would part at the station. Ogiwara's house is a walking distance from their school, unlike Kuroko's which is about 3 stations away. The train arrived sharp at 6.30pm. It's quite late, he thought to himself. Not the train but him. He mentally cursed himself for stopping at Maji burger thinking that he would make it to earlier train. Well~ a bit of sacrifice wasn't much if he could quench his thirst with the drink.

The train stopped at Hirakata station, which is about another 5 minutes' walk to his home. He quickened his pace and as he was about to reach the door handles of his house, the door was opened by another male. That person is someone he's very familiar with. A pair of heterochromic eyes stared at him. Any other person would cower in fear just by looking at the red haired male but not Kuroko. After all, to him, it's just his twin brother.

"Ah, Sei-chan, I'm home." said Kuroko in his usual tone.

Kuroko walked pass Akashi into the house, took out his shoes and put them on the rack. He then went to the living room and sat on the sofa. He knew what's coming so better off preparing himself mentally. Akashi closed the door and headed to the kitchen, opposite the living room. Their house kitchen is combined with the living room making it easier for interactions.

They're the only people living in the house. Their parents are working abroad in a country somewhere in the west. All the household expenses were taken care off by the money sent to them every month by their parents. Of course, being the older twin, Akashi took the responsibility of Kuroko's welfare.

"You're late today. Practice should be over by 6pm."

Kuroko sighed. It's good to know that his brother cares deeply about him but at times he just wished that Akashi would stop being so overprotective. He's already 16 and a high school student some more. Surely, he didn't need someone to babysit 24/7. Looks like he got an explanation to do….


	2. Warnings

Kuroko was younger by 5 minutes than Akashi. They were born under same mother yet their personalities were totally different (doesn't mean they're not compatible~). Akashi, the charismatic leader type and Kuroko, the compose and obliging (not all the time, especially not with Akashi) type. They went through same school up until they were 15. By the time they both graduated from middle school, Akashi was offered a full scholarship by prestigious Rakuzan High, which was reputably known to send quite a number of students to Tokyo University. Being Akashi, he accepted the offer. After all, he wouldn't risk going to a normal public school and having to tolerate nonsense from ordinary people (except for Tetsuya XD) that seems to enjoy useless things. At Rakuzan High, he was able to meet people of the same thought or level with him. Imayoshi Shoichi, a guy older than him by two years, genius in analyzing people's mind and Hanamiya Makoto,a guy with an IQ of over than 160. Both of them were not the type of person that people would want to associate with, given their wicked personalities. However, Akashi was able to get along with these two. Maybe, it takes a genius to understand their own kind.

Despite being twins, Kuroko was not blessed with a genius brain like his brother. He's average in every aspect and he didn't mind that. Sometimes, being too smart can be a burden to oneself. When, he looked at his brother, he knew how tough it was to be him. Of course, to Akashi, anything is a small matter but to Kuroko, it didn't seem like an easy thing. Being smart is one thing, but on the top of that, Akashi's also a member of student council and the captain of the basketball team in Rakuzan High. Imagine trying to balance between academic achievements and at the same time hold big responsibilities. He shudders at the thought of that. At times, he wondered whether Akashi's really is his brother. Kuroko went to Seirin High and there, he was reunited with Ogiwara, his best friend during grade school.

The twins often played together when they were small. Their parents would bring them to the theme park or zoo on weekends. Now, it was just a sweet memory. Their parents went abroad,leaving the two of them together. Akashi used to spend time with him until he went to Rakuzan High. Once he entered highschool, he became more distant and changed in terms of his mannerism. Before, he has the soft look on his eyes despite being an autocratic person. The present Akashi, lacked the gentle side of him and Kuroko missed that part. It's not that Akashi totally stopped caring for Kuroko; he still did, just in a different manner which can be a bit creepy.

Kuroko remembered the time when he came back home late and had to explain to his brother. It's not normal. Why should he do that? It's not like he was obligated to tell Akashi everything about him. Heck, Akashi's not even his mom. Still, being a good younger brother, he gave in.

"Tetsuya, I want you to stop hanging around Ogiwara and come back home immediately after practice. About your late practice, I'll talk to your coach." said the red haired with a demanding tone in it.


	3. Discovery

**Author's note: **Sorry for taking such a long time to write this chapter. I tried to extend it a bit longer. This is my first time writing a long fan fiction so pardon for all the grammatical errors and awkwardness in this story (シ_ _)シ . Thank you reviewers. As mentioned earlier, this story centers around "brotherly" relationship rather than lovers. Of course, it's up to you readers on how you view their level of "brotherly" relationship (^_−)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket and all of its' characters. The only thing that's mine is the plot of the story.

-Seirin High-

The next day he went to school as usual. He can't help but wonder why his brother acting so weird. It was a bit unusual for him to meddle into other people's business until recently….

Kuroko entered his classroom. His seat was beside window, overlooking the track field. Homeroom hasn't started yet. Knowing his teacher, he's always late. Still, it was a habit for him to be punctual. Expected from a family that practice a lot of traditional values.

"Goodmorning, Kagami-kun" Kuroko greeted Kagami.

"Yo! Kuroko!" he replied with a huge grin on his face.

The big guy, cheerful as always.

Kuroko took his seat which was beside Kagami. Kagami was a transfer student from America. When he first arrived there, Kuroko was asked by the teacher to guide him around the school. Eventually, they became friends. At times, Kuroko would lunch with him but most of the time he would go with Ogiwara.

Kuroko took out all of his books and placed them under the desk. He wasn't aware that Kagami was studying him.

"Did something happen?" asked Kagami curiously.

'How did he know?' Despite knowing him less than a year, Kagami seems to understand Kuroko's feelings very well. People usually won't notice his existence, let alone his emotions.

Momentary silent.

"…nothing. Just some personal issue."

"Is it regarding your brother?" Kagami probing deeper.

Right on the spot.

Kuroko nodded.

Kagami didn't ask further details. He knew Kuroko don't like talking about his personal issues with people especially when it's about his brother. Kagami met Akashi once few months ago when he went to Kuroko's house for an assignment. It was awkward. Akashi was a good host but somehow rather he could feel the uneasiness. The way Akashi observe his interactions with Kuroko, like an overprotective mother.

The bell rang and class started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang twice indicating the lunch time for students has arrived. Most students head towards the cafeteria though some stayed in class since they brought their own _bento_. Today, Kuroko decided to lunch with Ogiwara instead of Kagami. Kagami didn't mind that. He'll just eat with his friendly rival Aomine.

"I'll see you later,Kagami-kun"

"Yeah, enjoy your lunch! "

At the cafeteria, he spotted Ogiwara sitting nearby the cashier counter. He waved at him. He still remembered his brother's warning but he don't see a reason why he should do that. After all, he can be friends with whoever he wants. Kuroko bought two onigiri and plain tea. He then sat on the opposite side of Ogiwara.

Ogiwara greeted him. "Sorry that I wasn't able to accompany you yesterday. I've got some errands to do" he apologized.

"It's fine. I understand" Kuroko replied casually. He extends one onigiri to Ogiwara and placed the drink on the table. "Here's your onigiri"

"Thanks" He took the onigiri from Kuroko's hand. Grilled salmon flavor, his favourite.

They talked about many things though Ogiwara did most of the talking. Kuroko spoke less and preferred to listen to Ogiwara's reminiscing about good times back in grade school. Occasionally, he nodded in agreement. He really enjoyed spending time with his bestfriend despite the difference in their personalities. There's no way he would severe ties with Ogiwara just like that.

Akashi has met Ogiwara many times. Why not? They were in the same grade school afterall. This made Kuroko more confused.'Why now?' If he's against their friendship, he would've stop them a long time ago but then, he didn't.

The lunch was over. Kuroko and Ogiwara went back to their class respectively.

-Meanwhile At Rakuzan High-

"Have you gotten the items I've wanted?" asked the red haired boy.

Imayoshi passed him a piece of envelope. His lips curved into that signature smirk of his. "Here you go~ Everything's inside there. Go ahead and see." He giggled. His tone seems like a challenge.

"That wouldn't be necessary. I trust you would do a good job" He knows that senior likes to taunt him whenever he got the chance. Too bad it's not working.

Hanamiya walked into the student council room. He saw Imayoshi and Akashi there. 'Business as usual~' He thought to himself. His eyes eyed towards the piece of envelope Akashi was holding. None of his business. He approached Imayoshi "Oi, Shoichi! It's lunchtime. Finish up faster!"

"Hai~hai~ Hime-sama~" Imayoshi said nonchalantly. "I should get going now before the princess get mad~ Nice dealing with you, Akashi." He hold out his hands towards Akashi. Akashi took it and deal was sealed. Hanamiya gave a death glare towards Imayoshi for calling him a princess. Not that he mind, just not in front of other people especially that red haired boy.

Imayoshi is the current Student Council President at Rakuzan High and Hanamiya served along him as Vice-President. Both of them had known each other for a long time. They knew what irk or please the other. Why would a third year listen to a first year's order? It's simple. He doesn't.

Imayoshi offered him the service knowing what he needed. He accepted. It's strictly pure business. How he got hold of the information? Who knows~ He's a genius with an IQ of over 160 afterall~ Hanamiya never cared. As long as he get to screw people mind (using his influence as vice-president), he enjoys. It takes two twisted mind to tolerate one another. An additional one would not be such a bad thing though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening practice went on as usual with the exception Kuroko was allowed to go back early. He had already anticipated this. Akashi did contact the coach. Kuroko wondered how a mere high school boy was able to persuade his coach, which was known as a very strict and low tolerance guy in his school. But then, it's Akashi. Nothing is impossible for him.

He arrived home earlier than Akashi that day.

"I'm home!"

No answer which means Akashi's not yet back from school. 'Sei-chan probably has meeting'.

Kuroko took bath and went to prepare dinner. It was his turn to cook that night. He decided to make grilled saba' with miso soup and white rice. Typical Japanese dinner. He also prepared _agedashi tofu _which is Akashi's all-time favorite. Dessert was mango pudding served with green tea. He lay down on the sofa, thinking of taking a short nap before Akashi comes back.

A sudden thump coming from Akashi's room was heard, disturbing Kuroko's attempt to short nap. He quickly went into Akashi's room and saw a cat jumping out of the window. A sense of relief washed over him. 'It's just a cat'. He looked around his brother's room. It has been a while since he entered there. Akashi is the type that doesn't like his space to be invaded and Kuroko respect that. Lots of books were neatly arranged on the shelves. Nothing was out of place. His mind was telling him to leave the room but his intuition was telling otherwise.

He observed around and his eyes caught something on the desk. Photos scattered about on the desk. Daily lives photos of him and Ogiwara. _Weird_. 'Why would Sei-chan have these kinds of photos?' He felt confused. Then, he glanced towards the right side of desk. An envelope addressed to his name.

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

'Why is an envelope addressed to him is in Akashi's hand'

As he was about to grab the envelope, the door was burst open and Akashi stands there, glaring at him.

"Tetsuya, you shouldn't be here." Akashi looking very displeased.

"I know…" he paused for a second then continued "w-what are these photos…?"

He sighed. "You should not let yourself be concern with my business."

"I should be concern! These are photos of me! Why would you have such detailed photos of Ogiwara and I?!" he replied in unusual high tone. Kuroko stared into Akashi's eyes, demanding an explanation.

Akashi walked towards him and placed his right hand on his shoulder. "It's not yet time, Tetsuya." Kuroko understood. His older brother didn't intend to give him any answers _yet._ "Let's have our dinner. It's getting late" Akashi smiled meekly at him. Kuroko's anger cooled down a bit looking at his brother's smile. He's still angry but he knew nothing will be solved even if he were to push the issue further. He nodded "Yea.. let's have dinner. There's _agedashi tofu_ for you"


End file.
